vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Okay its now offical...
A incident tonight landed me phoning the police. Unfortantely that did naff all for my problems at home and now, my mother has decided I'm just going to leave. So come this weekend I'll be silent for a while ( T_T ). What it is is during the argument with my dad as the police were leaving I collasped, my dad said I was showing off, but when I mentioned to my mother how angry I was about it since I actually collasped she decided "enough is enough". I said I got dizzy because I was so worked up, for a few seconds I blanked out and fell, hitting my head on the banisters. I'm alright, can't sleep because a mild concussions kicking in though for a few hours. My mother is alarmed as this black out I had was actually quite a bit more serious then even I knew. Basically, when stress gets to you really heavy you pass out, it can be quite serious. She is going to drag me up to where she lives and will throw me into a doctors office ASAP to get that sorted. Its all linked to weak veins in the brain and it was the 3rd time it had happened to me. It leaves me shaking and dizzy for hours afterwards which was a related thing. The police told me if I didn't get on with my dad just to leave, though my mother was the last resort should nothing else happen. I don't know, in all of this I'm more annoyed at my dad who told the police a white lie over the whole thing. He said that the whole issue was over my bro and me squabbling between us, however, the actual issue was over my dad and I and my brother was nothing to do with it. Its just my brother took his anger out on me over my dad cutting the power in the house because I complained to him about dad being so childish. You know what peeves me off too? Apparently the police LIED to me about what my dad and bro said and to them. So to top the problems off this evening, I'm labelled in front of the police incorrectly and my dad says I'm a "lazy person who refuses to do anything who is just showing off" and I'm left begging the police to believe me when I say he doesn't acknowledge when I do anything anyway. And I've now got concerns over the big bump on my head from falling and the fact my falling in the first place was actually medically possibly a lot more serious then it look. Good grief! You know, I liked the days when all I had to worry about was being diagonised with mild dyslexica. At least I knew that wasn't a life risk. >_<' Anyway, yeah, I apologise, this time its the definate "I'm going off-line". The last time was because I didn't know how it was going to happen. I won't have access to the internet, I have no idea when I will, if ever. Since I want Vocaloid 3 I'll have to find *some* method of getting a net connection to order it. So I'll at least be lurking around September time. I just have no idea much else. >_< Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life